


Everything I Need And More

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Injury, Knotting, Mating, Rut, Sex, Smut, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Something happens on a hunt that pushes Sam into rut, and there’s only one thing he needs. His Omega.Square filled: Rut/Heat





	Everything I Need And More

 

The sound of squealing tires had you jumping up the steps into view at the front of the bunker. Headlights shone over you, forcing you to raise your hands to block the light from your eyes until it passed, and then the Impala was stopping with a crunch in the dirt. The driver’s door opened with a creak, and the entire car shook as Dean practically leapt from behind the wheel.

“He’s in the backseat,” he panted, motioning you around to his side of the car. Your feet slipped on the muck and mud left from the most recent rain storm, but it barely scratched the surface of your attention as you watched Dean open the rear passenger door.

“What the fuck happened?” you demanded, but Dean didn’t look at you, sliding his hands underneath Sam’s shoulders, hoisting his brother upwards. “Dean!”

“We don’t have time, just help me get him inside!”

The urgency in his voice made you move, and you grabbed the unconscious man’s feet, hefting them up and grunting with the effort. It was times like this you realized just how  _ big _ the Alpha was. “Dean…” you started, feeling the heat coming off of Sam, even through his pants. “He’s running a fever.”

“I know,” Dean replied, teeth gritted and jaw clenched. He didn’t even bother to shut the car doors as the both of you carried Sam inside, and by the time you’d gotten the larger man into his bedroom, you were out of breath and exhausted. “Wait here.”

You blinked, seeing Dean turn on his heel and leave the room, which left you to deal with Sam. Casting your eyes over him, you saw no visible wounds, and although he was clearly sweating through a fever, it didn’t seem to be anything too serious.

Now, if he would just wake up and confirm that...

Shrugging your shoulders, you leaned over, pushing his jacket from his shoulders. All the layers were not a good idea with a fever - he needed to be wearing minimal clothing. He didn’t even flinch as you undressed him, taking great care to unlace his boots and put everything in the laundry basket in the corner of his room.

Dean hadn’t returned, and Sam was down to his boxers and the v-neck shirt he wore underneath everything. Sweat clung to him like a second skin, and you couldn’t deny that he smelt… fantastic. Mouth-watering and heady, like an Alpha should. But he was unconscious and -

Okay, his eyes were opening. 

You froze, half bent over him and the sound of his sniffing made your eyes widen. A groan fell from his dry, parted lips, and when you looked down, his intense stare was looking up at you, as his chin rose to allow him to scent you a little more.

“‘Mega,” he purred, and you snatched your entire body back from him, taking a couple of steps away. Sam’s eyes were almost blacked out by his blown pupils and your insides curled with a mixture of arousal and fear. Whatever had happened to him, it had put him into rut.

“Sam, stay down,” you whispered, holding out a hand, but he simply grinned at you. “Sam…”

“Knew you were mine.” He pushed himself up with those big, strong, bulging arms, and you swallowed thickly, shaking your head.

“No, Sam, we discussed this.” It was mostly true. You and Sam had been avoiding that subject like the plague since you’d met a year before, and you’d been careful to make yourself scarce during your heats. A rut like this was unexpected - Alphas weren’t as attuned to a cycle as Omegas were, and whatever had happened out there - “Sam, we said it wasn’t a good idea.”

He wasn’t thinking with his upstairs brain. Everything in him was screaming out for primal instinct to take over, and you knew that making a run for it would only provoke that instinct further. “Don’t care,” he replied, shrugging. “You’re mine.”

“I’m not,” you whispered, although the sliver of pleasure that ran through you at his solid claim was something you’d have to think over later. In bed. Preferably with a vibrator. “Sam, you know we can’t…”

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice echoed down the hall, and you cried out, seeing the snap decision on Sam’s face. He launched himself at the door, slamming it shut, locking you in with him, and a few seconds later, Dean’s fists rammed against the wood, demanding entrance. “Y/N, let me in!”

“Dean!” you called, and Sam whipped around, eyeing you with suspicion. Although his brother was a Beta, the threat from any other male would be enhanced with his rut being so abrupt. “Sam is… he’s…”

There was a sigh from the other side of the door. “Shit, he woke up.”

Sam was prowling now, coming towards you on bare feet with a predatory look on his face that made you wetter than you’d ever imagined, but also worried for him. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, curling into the dimples of his cheeks before sliding down to form droplets on his jawline.

Fuck, you needed to stop analyzing every curve of him and figure out how to get him down safely.

_ I know a way, _ your brain provided helpfully, along with visions of having Sam underneath you, fucking up into you with what was certain to be a thick, strong Alpha knot. You scolded yourself, clenching your thighs together to try and staunch the heightened arousal that his presence and rut were creating.

“Go away, Dean,” Sam growled, forcing you further back until your hands met the wall behind you. He was sniffing the air now, tilting his head this way and that, like he was studying the best way to pursue you and…

_ Don’t think about Sam eating you, don’t think about Sam eating you - _

“Sam, let her go!”

“Not keeping her,” Sam replied, throwing the words over his shoulder as his eyes remained locked on you. “She’s mine. She belongs with me. If she really wanted to escape, she would have.” Of course Sam would be a rational horny Alpha. Intelligence wasn’t dampened down by having a raging hard on.

_ Don’t look at his crotch, don’t - _

_ Too late. _

Your eyes widened, and you quickly dragged your eyes back up to Sam’s, hoping he hadn’t caught you literally sizing him up, but he fucking had. The knowing smirk on his face, and the hand quickly moving to palm his thick cock was enough to give it away, and you whined a little.

“Never seen a cock this big?” he asked. “Or never had an Alpha fuck you like you need?”

What were words? Oh yeah,  _ words _ . “No,” you whispered, shaking your head, allowing your body to relax into the wall. 

“Tell Dean to leave,” Sam demanded, less than a foot from you now. His scent was overwhelming, like cinnamon and patchouli, musky and male, and you could feel your knees about to give way. 

“Dean?” you called out.

“Yeah?”

You swallowed again; Sam was close enough you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks. “I’m okay. I know… I know what Sam needs.”

There was a pause, and a light thud. “You sure?”

“He won’t hurt me,” you replied, unable to tear your eyes from the Alpha in front of you.  _ Your _ Alpha. “He just…”

“I need my Omega,” Sam finished, but his words weren’t for his brother. They were entirely for you. Everything outside of the two of you melted away as he pinned you to the wall, his large hands cupping your face as he kissed you for the first time. His tongue was warm and insistent, stroking over yours and you easily responded, opening up to him like a flower in the spring sun.

And how fucking cheesy was that?

For months, you’d danced around this, spending heat after heat coming on a fake knot with his name on your lips and now he was actually on your lips. On  _ you _ . Sam  _ fucking _ Winchester was in rut, and claiming you as his Omega.

Suddenly, all those arguments you’d made against this happening had flown out the window. You were literally waving them goodbye with reckless abandon at the thoughts of having Sam impale you on his ridiculously huge dick. Hell, Alphas were  _ endowed _ , but surely he should have a permit for that?

The feel of the weapon in question against your thigh made you snap back to where you were, pressed up against the wall with Sam’s bulk grinding against you, rather than in your head where your thoughts were distracting.

“Sam,” you panted, pushing lightly at his shoulders. “Bed?”

He grinned, before shaking his head, and you felt his fingers at your waistband. “No.”

A nervous giggle preceded your next words. “This could possibly get a little uncomfortable if we carry on here.” He didn’t give you a response, dragging your pants down as he dropped to his knees, and you gave a high pitched and hideously girly shriek as he rendered you nude from the waist down. “Sam!”

“What?” he asked, pausing, concern on his face, and you realized he’d thought he’d hurt you.

“You’re just being a bit… abrupt.”

He blinked. “Oh.” His fingers were on your bare thighs, and then the grin was back on his face. “Good. Should have done this a long time ago.” Your back hit the wall as he hoisted you up, and you shrieked again, bracing your hands against the brickwork. Sam hooked your legs over his shoulders, and promptly buried his face between your thighs, and you couldn’t help it - you screamed.

God, his tongue was even more sinful on your other lips. He was feasting on you, alternating between licking through your folds and thrusting that thick tongue into your hole, and you wondered if you’d died and gone to heaven. Because this couldn’t be happening, could it? You could not possibly be sitting on Sam’s shoulders, feeling the curve of his powerful arms holding you tight as his mouth ate you out with more skill than you’d ever experienced from  _ anyone _ .

“Taste fucking amazing,” he snarled into you, attacking your clit with pinpoint accuracy, and you whined loudly, feeling your body clench around nothing, slick coating your thighs, his mouth, his chin… there was a good chance you’d get dehydrated if he got you any wetter. “Sweet little Omega,” he muttered, the words muffled by your cunt. It kinda hurt to dig your nails into the bricks behind you, but if you didn’t distract yourself, you were afraid you might squirt over his face.

As it turned out, that was Sam’s goal. He kept going, and you placed one hand on his head, tugging on his thick locks, and fuck, he loved it. His tongue moved faster, blunt teeth scraping over your clit, and you could feel your hips bucking under his tight grip. Your inner walls clenched and you gasped as the first wave of a blinding orgasm washed over you, and your head dropped back against the wall with what would have a been a painful bump if you hadn’t been so consumed by pleasure.

Sam didn’t stop, even as you came, wailing your pleasure into the air - if anything, he went harder. You could feel that specific building crescendo in your core, and you knew, fuck, you knew you were gonna fucking squirt like a porn star, because he  _ wanted _ it, he was chasing your orgasm as much as you were.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” you begged, before his name became distorted on your lips, and you screamed, your entire body jerking as slick spurted from you, and Sam lapped it up greedily, making the most obscene noises of happiness. The jerking movements reduced to a shuddering complacency, and you felt Sam unholster you from his shoulders, standing up to his full height in front of you.

“Knew you had it in you,” he muttered, kissing you fiercely, and you could taste yourself on his tongue. 

You pulled back, looking up at him with heavily-lidded eyes, a vacant throb in your pussy and your knees still shaking. “I usually don’t do that sort of thing until at least the fifth date,” you replied, trying to sound haughty, but mostly sounding strung out.

Sam chuckled. “Oh, baby, I’d have you do that on  _ every _ date.”

There were no words for that, only a whimper as he picked you up, hooking your legs around his waist this time, and your slick instantly soaked the front of his boxers, his cock straining against the fabric. He wasn’t exactly gentle as he dropped you on the bed, before stripping off his last two layers. You wiggled up the mattress, peeling your sweat-soaked shirt from your skin - wasn’t even your sweat, but it smelled deliciously like Sam, and you were tempted to never wash it again.

“Open up your pretty legs for me,” Sam growled, and you nodded, letting your knees fall apart, legs slack as he knelt between them. “Smell so good.” He inhaled, dipping his head to nip at the inner side of your right thigh. “Taste amazing. Perfect, beautiful Omega. Should have done this sooner.”

You gave a gurgled sound of agreement, cut off by a choked whine as Sam sank a single digit into your pussy. It felt huge, bigger than you’d expect from a finger, and when he crooked it upwards, catching that sensitive pad on the front wall of your vagina, you squeaked, hips jerking. Sam grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Right there, huh?” he mused, repeating the gesture, and you cried out, feeling more than a little overstimulated. “Need to open you up, sweetheart.” He added a second finger, and you whined at the stretch, even though it was eased by your natural slick. His cock was easily four of your fingers thick, and you’d never managed to get more than three of your own inside; Sam was struggling with two. “So fucking tight,” he said, leaning over onto his other arm as he kept thrusting and twisting his fingers, trying to relax you. “God, you’re gonna feel amazing wrapped around my knot.”

The noise you made could only be described as obscenely desperate, and Sam grinned as it reached him, beginning to scissor his fingers. Your hands clamped onto his frame, unsure where because your eyes had rolled back in your frickin’ head, and the feel of muscle underneath your fingers was just adding to the orchestra in your veins. His name was a mantra that you weren’t sure you were saying outloud, and those cliche romance novel fireworks were about to explode.

“How many times can I make you come before I fuck you, Omega?”

It was a simple question really, but the way he said it, the deep timbre of his voice almost vibrating through you, partnered with his hot breath hovering over your throat - it was enough on top of the lingering ache from your first orgasm, to have you tipping over into oblivion. Your walls clenched around his fingers, and Sam groaned in tandem with you as you started to fuck yourself on his thick fingers.

“Sam.” The pant of his name made him raise his eyes to yours as you opened them again. You saw a droplet of sweat journey down the crease in the middle of his forehead, and over the bridge of his nose, coming a lingering halt at the tip. “Need more,” you mewled, and the grin stretched his lips out, white teeth looking almost sharp in the dim bedroom light. 

“You sure?” he asked, nipping at your jawline, and you couldn’t do anything but nod, your hand sliding down from where you’d planted it on his shoulder to the muscled length of his forearm, resting against your belly. “Okay.”

His kisses moved from your jawline down your throat, over the rampaging pulse in the hollow where your collarbone met, and you felt the tip of a third finger at your entrance. Instinctively, you tightened, and Sam shushed you, shaking his head. “Relax, Y/N,” he breathed, his mouth cruising over the fleshy mound of your breast, leaving goose-pimples in its wake. The second his lips closed around your nipple, the third finger slid into you, stretching you wide, and you cried out, consumed by sensation.

He was working you open, keeping you focused on your breasts with little licks and nips at your sensitive areolas, making your nipples so hard, they’d probably cut glass, but it was doing the trick. His fingers were moving easier, aided by your slick, and you were a whining, panting mess under his touch. 

“That’s it,” Sam encouraged, moving his wrist in a circular motion, and you keened loudly, your thighs shaking with the urge to close against the onslaught of bliss. 

“Alpha,” you moaned, seeing his eyes flash in response to the title. “Can’t… can’t wait… need you…”

Sam made a low growling sound his chest, lifting his head to nuzzle at your throat, the growl sounding more like a purr against you. “Need you too… more than you know…” You closed your eyes, stretching your chin upwards to give him more access to your neck, and he scraped blunt teeth against your pulse point, sending a shiver coursing through you. “Can I knot you, Omega?” he asked.

You couldn’t nod any more emphatically, whispering “yes” over and over as he pulled his fingers free from your body, pushing himself upwards until he was poised between your thighs, his huge frame covering you completely. He kissed you first, the tip of his cock brushing against your folds, and you clenched for a brief second before forcing yourself to relax.

“I’ll go slow,” he promised, but you could feel his entire body shaking. Sweat was running off of him, and you knew that he needed it bad. At some point, he’d really need to tell you what had happened on that hunt to cause this. 

Sam rolled his hips gently, pushing into you an inch or so, and you gasped at the immediate stretch. It didn’t  _ hurt _ per se, but the discomfort was significant, and Sam stopped as your fingers dug into his upper arms. 

“You okay?” he asked, and you nodded, biting your lip. “If you want me to stop -”

“No!” The word burst from you, and he chuckled at the way you said it. “Sorry, I just… I’ve never had anyone… as… like… er, you?” 

That only made him laugh harder, and you smiled bashfully. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he whispered, brushing his nose against yours. “Just relax. Lift your legs up for me.” The command was soft, and you obeyed, feeling the angle change, and a moan split your gasp. Fresh slick accompanied the clench of your inner muscles, and Sam sucked in a breath as you drew him in a little further. “You control it,” he said, watching your face closely, and you nodded, digging your heels into his ass a little, prompting him to move forward.

God, it was exquisite. Slowly, he sank inside, stretching you further than you’d thought possible, inch after inch being swallowed up by your body, which responded as all Omega bodies should. You were getting wetter with every passing second, almost like you were in heat, and Sam grunted as your scent blossomed.

“Sam, fuck -” There wasn’t anything you needed to say, really, but you felt like you should at least let him know you were enjoying it. Digging your heels in again, Sam thrust forward, finally buried in you to the hilt, and you could honestly say that you’d never been so full in your entire life. His cock was almost throbbing, and you could almost feel the thick ring of muscle at the base. Your breath came in a short ragged gasps; you and Sam just stared at each other for long seconds, drowning in each other. 

“Knew you’d feel perfect,” Sam ground out, his hair falling in his face, wet with his sweat. He looked so debauched and sexy, like the stuff of dreams, or possibly a high class pornographic magazine for housewives. “Fuck, you feel like you were made for me,” he added, and you blushed, running your hands up his arms, feeling the straining muscle underneath his skin.

But it wasn’t enough. Staying still wasn’t doing it, and you needed to feel that perfect Alpha cock ramming into you. The discomfort had passed; your body had adjusted and was craving more.

“Sam.”

“Yeah?”

You gave him a coy smile, pushing his hair out of his face to see his gorgeous eyes, a shade darker than they usually were, before pursing your lips and vocalizing your request.

“Fuck me.”

He groaned, dropping his weight a little to fuse your mouths together, and you tugged on his hair a little as he withdrew from your body until only the tip remained encased in your warmth. The sound Sam made was encouraging, and when he slammed home, you were fairly certain you’d died.

You’d never get enough of him.

His tongue thrust against yours, almost in time with the strokes of his cock, and within seconds, he’d found the right angle to hit your g-spot with deadly accuracy. You had to break away from his mouth to breathe, and then scream, and Sam took the opportunity to dip his lips down to capture one hardened nipple, sucking it hard. Your pussy clenched around him, drenching him with your juices, and you were almost sobbing with how amazing it felt. Sam switched to the other breast, but remained there only a second as he looked up and snarled.

It might have been the sexiest sound you’d ever heard.

“I’m not… I’m… fuck, I need to -”

“I know,” you soothed, feeling his knot start to catch. It felt huge, bigger than his cock had, obviously, and for a moment, you were worried, but then Sam was kissing you again, melting the fears away. His hips were snapping back and forth in a punishing rhythm, not stopping until his knot was too swollen, and with one vicious thrust, it was inside you.

You came hard, unable to keep your eyes open as Sam buried his face in your throat, biting easily through the skin to mark you. The pain barely registered through the haze of orgasmic bliss, and as you started to come down, you were acutely aware of his cock still pumping thick ropes of come into your receptive belly.

And neither of you had even thought of birth control.

Sam was licking the wound he’d made, humming into your neck contentedly, and you smiled happily, nuzzling into him as your fingers played through his hair. “Sam?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“You realise that we didn’t use… anything, right?”

His humming paused, and he pushed up, looking you in the eye and for a second, you couldn’t decipher his expression. Then a smile covered his lips, and he shrugged. “Can’t say I’m too bothered,” he replied, leaning down so his face was close to yours but not touching. “Should have done this a long time ago.”

“You were in rut,” you whispered, the fear of rejection suddenly taunting you. “You needed this, and if you need to -”

“Don’t even dare suggest that I abandon you,” Sam interrupted firmly, leaning down on his elbows, cupping your face with his big hands. He kissed you, brief but hard, and you sucked in a breath as you tried to quell the tears that had come out of nowhere. “You’re my Omega.”

“You needed -”

“No,” he stopped you again, shaking his head. “You’re everything I need and more. Have been for  a long time.” He brushed away the tears with his thumbs, smiling gently. “I wouldn’t change this for the world.”


End file.
